Secrets
by MissPanicxo
Summary: What are you sure of, JJ?" "That I love you." A little quick, maybe more, one-shot on how I think Season 4, episode 7 "Memoriam" should've ended. All Spencer/JJ fluff :


**_Just a quick little thing on my opnion on how season 4's episode "Memoraim" totally should've ended. I mean, yes, I totally was like AWWWWWW (Hahaha wow, right?) at the end when JJ asked Spencer to be Henry's godfather, but of course in my head they're meant to be, so how I think it should've ended. This little thing shows a more, hmm I don't wanna say agressive, but more up front side of Reid. But it makes sense if you compare it with the case that took place in the episode :P. Enjoy, and R&R!_**

* * *

_**Secrets**_

Jennifer, or JJ, smiled warmly down at her newly born son, Henry. Her husband, Will stood beside her, smiling down as well. On her left her teammates, Emily, Aaron Hotchner, and Penelope, who was Henry's godmother now, stood looking at the new life. Henry hiccupped, and smiled.

"He has your smile JJ," said Emily.

"Let's hope he doesn't have Will accent," said Penelope Garcia jokingly.

"There's nothing wrong with my accent!" protested Will, causing the three girls to giggle, and for Hotch to crack a ever so slight smile. JJ's laugh was more forced, however. Not that it was noticed.

Their laughs were interrupted by a quiet knock, and the hospital room door opening slightly.

"Can we come in?" asked agent Derek Morgan.

"Sure, come see Henry," said JJ.

"He's so cute!" exclaimed Garcia.

Derek, along with agents David Rossi and Dr. Spencer Reid walked into the room. Morgan and Rossi smiled at the sight of JJ and her new son. Reid, however, couldn't bring himself to make eye contact.

"You OK Spence? You look worse than I do," said JJ.

"Of course. You don't look bad, JJ, you look beautiful."

JJ smiled, a smile that seemed to be too big. Again, not that anyone, but Reid, was to notice.

Nobody else knew.

"Come see Henry then," she said.

Reid, a little hesitant, walked over to the side of the bed. He wasn't sure he could hold Henry. But from the encouraging look that JJ gave him, he did. As soon as he picked Henry up, he knew he didn't want to let go. The child was so innocent, young. He had a full bright future ahead, that Spencer couldn't wait to help create for him.

Everyone in the room now couldn't help but to smile as the genius Spencer Reid, smiled brightly down at Henry. Everybody, that was, except for Will. Will was smiling, yes, but it was more forced. He couldn't help it, though. He didn't like Reid. He didn't like the way that him and JJ use to like each other. He didn't like that they were still so close. He definitely didn't like that Reid was holding _their_ son. He also didn't like that Henry's eyes were brown. Most people would say that those eyes had looked like Will's eyes, but Will couldn't shake the thought that Henry's eyes seemed to resemble _Reid's_ eyes better.

Garcia knew, or so she thought she knew why, that JJ wanted to talk to Reid alone. So she had suggested they all go get coffee, leaving Reid with JJ for a bit. A nurse came in as they were leaving to bring Henry to the hospital's nursery. She left Reid and JJ alone.

The first thing Spencer did was turn away from JJ. He paced, something he didn't realize he was doing at first, around the room.

"Spence?" JJ finally said.

He stopped. He still wasn't looking at her though. "Yeah JJ?"

"I-I wanted to ask you something," she said, a little hesitantly.

"Yeah?"

"Would…would you be Henry's godfather?"

Spencer took a deep breathe. He turned slowly to look at JJ. "Why are you asking?" he whispered.

"I, I don't know," she weakly admitted. "It just feels right, though."

"It feels right that _I_ should be Henry's godfather?"

"Spence…" she whispered, using her nickname for him that nobody else used.

"You're not sure are you?" he finally said.

JJ bit her bottom lip. "No," she finally said.

"But you're just gonna go on telling everyone that Henry is definitely Will's son. That you love Will. That you guys will last forever?"

"Spence, don't do this, please. Do you think I have any idea what I'm going to do? It was _your_ idea not to tell anyone what happened. It was _your_ idea we stopped seeing each other. It was _unprofessional_."

Spencer, who had turned back away, had quickly spun back to face JJ.

"It was _your_ idea to go out with Will, even though we both knew you didn't want to. You _didn't_ say no when I kissed you. And you _didn't stop _it when it got too far."

They both with silent after. They both knew it wasn't just one of their faults. It was both. Spencer wanted to be with JJ, and she wanted to be with him.

"Do you love him?" Spencer whispered.

"I-I…I honestly don't know," said JJ, her head falling down.

"Your not sure if I could be the father. Your not sure if you love Will. What are you sure of, JJ?"

JJ picked her head up to look at Reid. He was closer now, his brown eyes boring into her blue ones. Suddenly, she knew what exactly she was sure of.

"That I love you," she whispered.

"What?"

"That I love you, Spencer Reid!" JJ yelled, louder. She was taken by surprise, however, when Reid, the awkwardly social genius, never well with women, swooped in to kiss her passionately. JJ didn't stop him, either. She leaned forward, pulling her whole body up, as she kissed him back the exact same way. Spencer's hands laid on each side of the bed, as JJ's arms went around his neck, pulling him closer.

It was Spencer who slowly pulled away. He was quiet for a moment, his eyes never leaving JJ's.

"I love you too," he whispered. "I have, and always will."

"I know."

"What do we do then?" he asked.

"I'm still not sure. What will you do if the baby is Will's?"

Spencer sighed. He knew there was still that fifty percent chance that Henry was actually Will's. "Then I accept it. I'll be around in Henry's life, but as his godfather. And nothing more. I'll let you go, and you can be with Will." He placed a hand on JJ's face, and gave her a small smile. "What are you going to do if its me?"

It was JJ's turn to sigh. "If Henry was your child? First, I'd have to tell Will. I couldn't bare the thought of him not knowing the truth about Henry. Then I'd have to talk to you and we'd need to decide where to go from here."

"JJ, I do hope you know if Henry's mine, then I want everyone to know. I want the whole team to know. I want to have a life with you. To have a family. I should've never stopped things after our first date. I was scared. I know, I know, genius Dr. Spencer Reid scared of the thought of being with a girl? Shocker." He smiled a bit at that. "But I guess this is God's, if there is a God, telling us that there's a chance we should be."

"Oh Reid," was all she could mange before she started to sob into his shoulder.

"Please don't cry, JJ. I don't like seeing you upset."

JJ nodded, and whipped her eyes. "Is is so horrible that there is a big part of me hoping Henry is your son. I mean, I don't want to hurt Will, but it should've never gotten this far with him."

"Are- are you telling me you don't love him?"

"Yes, no, maybe. I don't know. But I love you, Spence, I do."

"I love you more JJ," he said kissing her one more time.

* * *

**Hehe I thought I should just leave it like that. With more questions instead of answers. Maybe I'll continue it? What do you think? In the meantime, I have a few more ideas for either Spencer/JJ, Rossi/JJ(Don't laugh, I love him!), Morgan/Garcia, Hotch/Emily, maybe a Morgan/JJ, or a Reid/JJ/Rossi or Morgan/JJ/Rossi. Ha! Or even a Hotch/Emily/Rossi, Emily/Rossi :D. You pickk.**


End file.
